


Dream catcher

by seasidesunset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Bottom Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes Cas up from nightmares following the loss of his wings, sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream catcher

Dean was awake and out of bed the moment he heard the first scream. He went out of his room and right next door into Cas’. The man was writhing in his bed, screaming bloody murder. Dean pulled him up by the shoulders and shook him vehemently.

“Wake up, Cas!”

Castiel’s eyes opened wide, dark with fear. His face was drenched in sweat, and streamed with tears.

“Dean,” he croaked out, but Dean shushes him.

“It’s okay Cas, it’s only a dream. You’re okay,” Dean speaks as if talking to a cornered animal, and Castiel hates it. He wraps his arms around himself, hands gaping at where his wings once were, before they burnt off. Cas pulls his knees to his chest, and wished Dean couldn't see him in such a weak state. Tears continued to fall down his face.

Dean’s weight shifts, and Castiel hopes that he’s leaving, as he usually does shortly after waking Cas from his nightmares. Instead, the fallen angel finds himself wrapped in a warm embrace. Cas buries his head into Dean’s shoulder and lets out a wet sob, feeling pathetic as he does so.

“Shhh. I know, I know Cas. You’re okay now,” Dean reassures him, rubbing gently at his back, “You’re safe.”

But Cas shakes his head. Almost every night since he fell, he has to relive it in his sleep. The tangible, physical pain of his wings burning off. The deep mental pain of losing his grace and falling. Dean doesn't know.

“You’re so amazing, Cas. So strong,” Dean has comforted him with words, but never this soft, reverent tone. And never before has he held Cas in his arms, “You saved me from this, you know.”

Castiel looks up, confused. He sees Dean’s face, a genuine smile paired with worried eyes.

“You pulled me out of Hell. I had nightmares for months. But you saved me from the real thing. I wish I knew how to help you, Cas. You've done so much for me.”

Castiel looks at Dean for a long time. Never had he heard such gentle tones, Gratitude, confession. Dean had roused him from night terrors before, but generally went no further than making sure Cas was alright, maybe resting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. This was different. Good, but different.

“Cas?” Dean asks, meeting his gaze, “How can I help you? Anything.”

Anything. One of Dean’s hands was wrapped around Cas’ back, the other cradling his jaw. Dean’s kneeling awkwardly, legs splayed apart. Castiel reckons that a year ago, he wouldn't have seen the situation as anything more than comforting human contact.

“Anything,” Castiel echos, looking down and smiling.

Dean takes this reaction differently than Cas had meant it. He pulls his arms away, sitting back to get up and leave. He looks dejected.

“Sorry Cas, that was-”

Castiel surges forward, pressing his lips to that of the other man. Dean draws in a quick gasp as Cas nips at his bottom lip. Dean pushes back, kissing with matching fervor. Warm hands are wrapped back around him, Cas presses into the embrace. he moves his hand down between them to cup Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasps against his mouth.

“Anything, Dean?” Cas probes.

“God, yes, Cas,” Dean pants, hardening as Castiel rubs him, “Anything.”

“I need you inside me Dean.”

Dean drew a sharp breath in, “You sure?”

“Please.”

Dean pushes Castiel off and stands up. Cas watches in slight horror as he heads for the door. How could he have been so stupid to think Dean would take to his advances? Castiel wants to hide, away from the stark embarrassment coming from the rejection.

It didn't make sense though. Dean kissed him back, he seemed like he wanted this too. Why did Dean leave?

To answer his question, the door pushes back open. Dean rushes in, haphazardly dropping some items on the side table, before wrapping himself back around Cas.

Castiel finds himself shoved down onto the bed. Dean’s hands are around his back again, skimming in small circles where wings once were. He’s sucking on Cas’ neck, a feeling immensely pleasurable to him.

Dean pulls back again, which is now starting to irritate Cas.

“Cas,” he says tentatively, “Were you crying?”

“I...,” Castiel wipes at his cheeks. He feels even more idiotic now, “I thought you left. That you didn't want this.”

Dean laughs, irritating Cas further. He pushes a hand up Castiel’s shirt, and leans in to breath in the ex-angel’s warm scent.

“How could I not want this?” Dean murmurs sweetly into his ear, making Cas lose his mind.

Cas rolls himself up on top of Dean, straddling him. He follows Dean’s actions, and starts licking hungrily at the other man’s neck. Dean pulls at Cas’ shirt, so he pulls it off, followed by Dean’s.

Dean yanks him down into another kiss, deliberately slower this time. Dean’s working on sliding his pants off, while not breaking contact. He helps Cas with his, pushing them down so that the only thing keeping them apart is underwear.

Dean places a gentle hand on Castiel’s shoulder, getting him to to pause.

“Are you sure about this, Cas?” Dean asks.

Cas considers an answer, but instead grabs at Dean’s waistband, tugging it down. He crawls off of Dean, dragging both the underwear and pants off his ankles. Cas then proceeds to do the same to himself.

His eyes rake over Dean. His smooth chest, the slight pudge on his stomach, the subtle v of his pelvis, his hard, reddened cock. His eyes flick back up to see that Dean is doing the same.

“Fuck Cas, you’re so hot,” Dean praises.

“I find you attractive as well,” Cas feels exposed, slightly abashed, “Dean, I don’t know how...” he lets himself trial off.

“Oh, fuck Cas, sorry. Just lay on the bed and spread your legs apart, okay?” His tone is instructional, reminding Cas of Dean’s attempts to teach him to drive, or do laundry, or how to make coffee. As he climbs back on the bed, he wonders how sex fits on the endless list of human things he’s starting to take part in.

Dean grabs one of the items from the end table, a tube, and flicks the cap off of it. He takes a moment before proceeding and looks at Cas’ open body, face like he can’t believe what he’d been presented with. He moves up between Castiel’s legs, and smears the contents of the tube over his fingers

Cas cannot stop the hard gasp that comes from the first cool intrusion against him. It’s barely the tip of Dean’s finger, but in the sensitive area, it’s electrifying.

“Just say the word and I’ll stop,” Dean speaks reassuringly.

Cas growls back, tired of waiting by Dean’s hesitation, “Don’t you dare.”

Dean pushes further in. Castiel’s eyes screw shut as he adjusts to the unfamiliar burning. Dean moves in and out, letting Cas adjust to the new sensation.

“I’m gonna add another finger, okay?”

Castiel nods his approval eagerly.

Dean pulls out, adding more of the contents from the tube to his fingers. He presses back in, slower this time. Castiel makes no attempt to stifle his moans. His hips shoot up in surprise as Dean spread his fingers apart slightly. The moan turns into a small shout. Dean considers him warily, using his eyes to ask permission.

“Damn it Dean, I told you, I want this,” Cas roars, desperate, “I need this.”

That must have set something off, because Dean isn't holding back anymore. He’s pushing quicker, in and out of Castiel’s body in a neat rhythm. The touch is so foreign and sudden that he almost cries out in pain, but is luckily able to keep himself from it. The mild pain is welcome with the pleasure it brings alongside, and he cannot have Dean stopping now.

Dean moves back and away again, Cas lets out a small grunt of protest. He goes for a box left on the table and opens it, grabbing a smaller object out of it.

Dean explained this much to him, in the awkward sex-talk he was given. These were condoms.

He rolls it on over his dick, Cas smiles as he watches. He’s seen male sex organs in many places and fashion, along with on his own vessels. But the sight had never been arousing like it was with Dean. Castiel reached down and stroked his own self thoughtfully, excited on how Dean’s thick cock would feel inside of him.

Cas startled as Dean’s hand joined his own. He bucked into it enthusiastically. Dean then leaned forward and gave it a wet lap with his tongue. Dean moved his lips further, encircling the head and evoking a guttural groan from Cas. He lets out a needy, irate sound as Dean’s lips leave him.

“More of that later, I promise,” Dean says, and Cas hopes dearly that he’ll keep to this, “I’m gonna.. I’m gonna put it in now. Just relax Cas, it’ll be good.”

Castiel tries to follow the advice, laying his head back and letting his eyes drift shut. All hope of relaxation, however, are lost the moment Dean slides inside him. Even after the stretch of Dean’s fingers, Castiel was unaccustomed to this feeling. He lets out a strangled cry. Dean doesn't move, he just waits as Cas tries to get used to the fuller feeling.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean mutters, face to face with him. Cas is still taking in deep breaths, so he can’t interrupt Dean. He’s worried Dean will stop, leave again and not come back. A brief flash in his mind fears Dean will hurt him purposefully.

“I’m sorry you lost your wings.”

The words leave Castiel stunned for a moment. He stills at the overflow of so many different emotions thrumming in his mind at once. He needs to be pulled away from that. He needs physical relief. Dean can give that to him, right now.

“Dean,” is all he manages to say, whimpering it out weakly.

He gives Cas a cautious look, and Cas nods back, burying his head into the crevice of Dean’s neck.

The initial thrusts hurt, straining his opening wider than it should. Cas can’t help the uneasy gasps it tears from him. He bites down on Dean’s shoulder, and would draw blood if it was any harder.

Dean rumbles praise into his ear, “Good, Cas, you’re so damn tight. Feels fucking perfect. Love that. Love you.”

As ridiculous as it feels, the small confession makes Castiel’s heart flutter. He lifts his body up, aching for physical closeness. Dean’s hands knot at his back, grasping for what is no longer there.

Dean hits a point inside him that jolt pleasure all throughout Castiel’s form. Cas’ hips surge up, his legs curling around Dean.

Dean reaches down between them, stroking Castiel’s throbbing cock. Dean’s touch is light, but invigorating. Cas can’t help the needy little thrusts he makes. He can feel himself getting close to an orgasm.

“Dean!” Dean pulls his face back, looking down at him, “Dean, stop, I’m going to-” Cas cuts off into a ragged yelp. His body stiffens as his release splatters between his and Dean’s stomach.

Castiel tries to get his breathing back to normal, but Dean is severely obstructing those efforts. Hands now bracing Cas’ hips, he’s pushing in deep and fast, face contorted in ecstasy.

Castiel reaches up to place a hand on the side of his cheek. His Dean. His beautiful Dean, for a moment abandoning Prometheus’ weight that he puts on himself by saving everyone. Dean, immersed in pure bliss. He wanted to give this to Dean every moment.

Dean pulls out, hands sliding down Cas’ legs as he goes to remove and throw out the condom. Castiel can almost see the deliverance and relaxation leaving Dean’s features. He feels bad for a moment, for making Dean bear Cas’ hurt, making him give physical comfort. As wonderful as the night was, Cas doesn’t want to ever make Dean do this again.

Instead of leaving, as Cas thought he would, he pulls the ex-angel up beside him on the bed. Castiel latches to the touch, entwining his legs and arms with that of the other man.

“So let’s do this more often, huh Cas?”

Castiel swells with relief at this, “Yes,” is all he can manage to smile against Dean’s warm chest.

Cas moves back to look at Dean’s face. Dean gazes back, face light with the post-coital glow.

“Yeah, Cas?

“I love you.”

Castiel knows Dean struggles with feelings of inadequacy and low self-worth. It’s a senseless thing to say, spur of the moment, like asking Dean to bed him to begin with. Dean reacts in no way but staring at Cas for long, breathless seconds. Cas buries himself back against Dean’s frame, hiding from embarrassment against him.

His Dean, who woke him from his nightmares, and held him while he cried them away. Splendid, strong Dean, who forgave him for everything that he’d done. The man he raised from hell. The man who scraped along his back for wings that weren't there as they made love in the middle of the night.

“I love you too, Cas.”

 


End file.
